


Rising Up (from Ash and Dust)

by CaptainSketch



Series: Rising Up from Ash and Dust [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood Warnings, Gen, dadmight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSketch/pseuds/CaptainSketch
Summary: All Might faces his lifelong enemy, but when the moment came—he hesitated.Shigaraki Tomura was in danger.





	1. Hesitation

Deep, cold, unbridled fear. 

That’s what he struck in Yagi’s heart. Here in the slums of the city, he didn’t need to put that blinding smile on. Not here, not now. He needed to focus to complete his lifelong destiny to destroy All for One. 

After fighting for who knows how long, they finally stood at a standstill. The silence abruptly changed when All Might took two small strides forward. Then longer, then it turned into an all out sprint as One For All ran through his body down to his bones and powered his limbs. Rearing back his fist, he prepared to throw a punch that would likely put him out for good when-

He looked behind his enemy and for a split second, time fell to a stop. A little boy stood on the battlefield.

“A boy?” His voice had a crack. 

_ No, no, no, no, not now! _ He thought desperately.

He suddenly wasn’t going forward, and he involuntarily gasped.

His vision was white as he flew through the air. His senses came back to him a bit too slowly. He tried sitting up but  _ What was that? _

Toshinori blinked slowly, taking in what was making every nerve in his body scream in agony.  _ Where did that come from? _ he thought hazily. He felt too warm and too cold at the same time.

All for One was approaching slowly, his hands as bloody like the blood of all he killed still rested on him. He was about to take his next blood soaked victory when-

_ No!  _ he thought sharply,  _ He hasn’t won yet. I’ve got to end this now. _

He looked down, almost throwing up at the sight of his own insides. He could hardly breath. Acid almost forced its way up again when nausea fell down on him. He gulped, looking away before he could dwell on the sight any longer. He could feel blood as it continuously oozed out of him. 

He brought himself to his feet slowly, minding the newfound hole in his abdomen. He gasped as white spots formed in his eyes and blinded him from watching his enemy. Everything hurt, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He glanced upward.

All for One looked… confused. No, he looked more angry than that. Furiously calm.

He chuckled for some deranged reason, “You just won’t stay dead will you?” He wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants, like it was nothing.

“It’s my job to stay alive.” All Might rasped, clenching his fist. He glanced behind All for One again. The boy was gone.

He couldn’t wait any longer, summoning One for All he gritted his teeth and charged. All for One made a move to block but it was too late. All Might had already dealt the devastating blow that blasted the villain away. The dust and debris that rose from the ground swirled around them like a tornado. He looked at the body of his tormentor, cement rocks clattered around him in the silent midnight air. He almost looked smug even tattered like a doll.

Steam billowed softly around All Might, he felt weaker already. His head was light from blood loss and exhaustion.

_ I need to get out of here, _ he thought faintly, but his body had other plans- so he took a short breather to cover up his wounds with his tattered cape. It had already mostly bled through the cloth and he was light headed.

He scanned the rubble for the little boy. All Might heard a whimper behind him. He turned and saw the child standing there. 

Dirty, scrappy, skinny- he looked so… fragile. Toshinori Yagi approached the boy with caution.

_ All for One can wait.  _

All Might reached out a hand, “Hello, are you alright my boy?”

The kid just stared, fidgeting with his large gloves.

All Might put on his famous million dollar smile, even if it was weak. “It’s ok, I can help you.” 

The little boy was shaking now, and it broke Yagi’s heart. All Might stayed alert for signs of All for One, but he didn’t hear anything yet. He still couldn’t dilly dally much longer. All Might stood up “If you can go, go. Hide and please stay out of danger. I’ll find you once this is over.”

A small nod, barely visible amongst his shaking came from the boy. All Might smiled one last time, “Do not worry boy, because I am here!”

He turned around without waiting for a response and saw All for One moving the slightest bit. He was bleeding from about as many places as All Might himself. 

“I see you’ve met my little Shigaraki Tomura,” All for One croaked, his scratchy voice grating in his ears. All for One was on his hands and knees, pushing himself despite his injuries.

All Might started up his stride once more, limping and stumbling along the way “Your villainy ends here.”

All for One smiled with bleeding teeth “Oh, but wouldn’t you want to know who his family is?”

Toshinori froze. “What do you mean?” He scolded himself silently.  _ No just finish it! _

All for One simply continued to smile “I think you knew her.”

Electricity sparked in him,  _ no he couldn’t mean-  _

_ “Nana Shimura.”  _ He hissed from his broken form on the floor. “ _ And now you’ll have the pleasure to know you’ve failed your master while he’s all mine.” His deep voice taunted Toshinori. _

All Might gritted his teeth to keep from talking.  _ I can’t play into his mind games. That can’t be Nana’s grandchild it can’t. _

All for One got to his feet, his bones cracking and popping in an off fashion, “I think he rather likes his new quirk, it fits him well I think.” 

The child appeared a little ways away from All for One, close enough for his “master” to each and out and put a hand on his head. 

All Might shook his head “No! Go quickly!” 

All for One cackled “No, no! See look,” he beckoned to Tomura, “Tell Mr. Toshinori that you are quite happy here.”

The boy looked at All Might, then to his newfound master.

“I am very happy where I am. I like being with Master. He is kind.” Shigaraki droned. His ashy face was devoid of any true emotion yet Yagi could feel the sadness. “He has given me life.”

All Might bit back his words to All for One, looking at the boy with pity in his sunken eyes. “Tomura, please. You cannot stay with this man.”

The boy looked at him, blinking owlishly with his red eyes. “I- I”

“Hush Tomura! You were not given permission to speak. Now, I want you to-“

All Might yelled in fury, jerkily stepping forward and taking All for One by the neck “Don’t. Say.” He inhaled deeply and stared right in All for Ones dead eyes “Another. Word.” He gritted his teeth with a snarl.

All for One didn’t flinch at all, but then… his head started to bleed. His hair was crumbling away into dust and his scalp slowly became a mess of blood and bone. All Might dropped him like a sack of potatoes, “What-“ 

_ What’s going on?  _ He thought, confused.

The boy was crying, with his two small hands on his master.

All for One choked and threw the boy off with more strength than he seemed to have. His eyes where all but pooling with blood. Bloody spittle bubbled in the corners of his mouth. Yagi almost had to turn away from the gruesome sight. All Might turned his gaze to the boy instead, where he was lying on the ground, whimpering and crying. All Might ran over and picked him up, looking around. 

Tomura (if that was his name) was shaking and babbling incoherently. Hands bloody and clothes tattered- he looked horrible.

_ Where, where can I put him? _

He spotted a relatively untouched building that looked sturdy enough, so he went over has fast as he could, minding his ever bleeding wound. He laid the boy inside in a secluded place. He’d have to hurry back.

Yagi couldn’t see, but behind him Tomura was gaping at the hero.

He stumbled back to his battle ground, slower and the pain amplifying even more. The adrenaline that was keeping him going, along with his sacred power, were dwindling fast.

All for One hadn’t moved. It didn’t look like he would either, not like that. He turned on his earpiece.

“It’s over. It’s done. And uh” he glanced down at his bleeding self “I would hurry, please.” 

There was a response that he didn’t quite hear. He turned his gaze once more to his foe, and he smiled. 

Looking upwards he coughed and blood came out. “Thank you master.” He swayed on his feet. He lowered himself to the ground, unable to support himself.

_ I’ve avenged you Nana, are you proud? _

Unbeknownst to Yagi, All for One stirred.

  
  



	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yagi wakes up. Shigaraki is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give credit to Ginko and Pika for their tremendous help in editing this story so far! :333

“ _ Quickly! Cauterize the wounds! Get me that transfer!” _

“ _ We don’t know how long he will be a hero after this. I’m afraid…” _

_ “This is really bad. Get me more of that-“ _

_ “It's been a week, give him time.” _

So much  _ loud _ rustling all around him. 

“Tsukauchi, please understand that he won't be the same.”

_ “Toshi I’m so sorry.” _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

Toshinori blinked. The lights in the room were overbearing.  _ What is this place?  _ He brought a hand to his face to block out the ungodly light in his face.

A tired voice came from his left.  _ Familiar but...who? _ The voice pierced through the fog covering his mind.  _ _ “Yagi! You’re awake thank goodness.”

“Tsukauchi? Is that you?” All Might croaked, trying once more to shield his eyes.

“Yes, Yagi it’s me. How do you feel?” The detective crouched by the bed, worry written all over his face.

He rolled his tongue in his mouth trying to find words for the awful pain he was feeling when his mind wandered to the fight. To the boy.  _ The boy _ .

“Where’s the boy… where’s the child?” Yagi rasped, looking around, “Tomura? He’s not safe! How long has it been?” His voice had risen, causing Toshinori to cough as he tried to sit up. He swallowed hard and looked around.

_ Crap I need water,  _ He thought.

  
  


“Do you need some water?” Tsukauchi held out a cup of water. Yagi nodded and took it eagerly. As he drank, he sat up more which cause pain to flare in his stomach and back making him nauseous. “Toshi. Slow down. It’s been about a week and a half. Who is this boy? We didn’t see anyone else at the site…” His attention went from Yagi to a large button. Tsukauchi pressed the call button to summon a nurse and helped his friend lay back down.

Desperately, Toshinori rushed to tell him what happened. “No no there was a boy and that  _ man _ was keeping him and- I hid him in a building!” He blinked, trying to remember what happened.

Tsukauchi sighed and stood up “I’ll ask around. What’s he look like?” He took out a notepad and waited patiently for the description.

Yagi racked his brain “Light blue hair… scraggly looking. Ashy face and a few scars… please hurry he could still be in danger!” He lifted his head up to look at Tsukauchi- his eyes were wide with fear.

His friend smiled, “I'll find him Yagi, don’t worry.” Tsukauchi noted what Yagi said and pocketed it.

Yagi sighed “Thank you Tsukauchi.” He rested his head on the pillow, “So were there any other casualties? Everyone was evacuated but…”

Reassuringly, Tsukauchi smiled “No one. You did good Yagi. Now rest, we will need you back soon enough…”

Right on time, there was a loud knock on the door, and a nurse walked in with a clipboard, “Hello Mr. Yagi! What seems to be the matter?”

Yagi closed his eyes. Tomura needed him. He needed to get back out  _ now. _

~~~~~~~~

_ Why hasn’t he come back? Where is All Might? What about master? I shouldn’t have done that! I’ll be in so much trouble! He was so kind to me… he gave me everything I have… _

~~~~~~~~

A long week later and quite a few surgeries, he was finally given some news. “Toshinori Yagi? You will be discharged in about four days,” the nurse fluffed a pillow “but you’ll have to wait a bit to start hero work again. Physical therapy will take about two weeks, and after that you'll have to stay home for a while to finish your recovery. Make sure you get plenty of rest ok?” 

Toshinori smiled his thanks and she left the room. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach (what was left of it that is). He wanted to go out and search for that boy to no end but he could hardly lift an arm without breaking a sweat. All the surgeries they had done was exhausting. All for One and done a number on him. Lots of numbers, lots of  _ big _ numbers.

He sighed. No use of thinking about that. He needed to focus on what was ahead: healing fast and getting out on the streets. Getting some old high school friends together for a search party shouldn’t be too hard, and he could use their help tremendously. Nedzu could help… maybe that underground hero Eraserhead.

One step at a time.

~~~~~~~

“I’m thirsty.” He said, to no one in particular. He was in fact very thirsty and hungry. He should probably leave, but what if All Might comes back while he’s gone? Picking at his scabs, Tenko patiently rotted away in the old building. How long had it been? Two days?

He got impatient and stood up. He had already explored the whole building a few times, but nothing of use was there, except for some dead rodents and dust. He would just have to wait. All Might saw him! He was safe at last. 

But master said… no he should be fine. He got rid of master himself. 

But master is powerful!

But he’s dead.

Tenko- no no he was Shigaraki now!  _ Shigaraki  _ scratched his arms and neck in irritation. 

Growling, he stood up and walked to the door, hesitated, then walked back. “Coward! Look for him yourself! You’re gonna die here!” He said to himself, stamping his foot on the ground. He dashed to the door and grabbed the handle too fast and it dusted away. He pushed the door open and stepped out into an early day.

He’ll find All Might. He was strong.

~~~~~~~

Tsukauchi pointed at a map “Start here and work outwards. He might still be close by. Fan out as much as possible to cover more ground ok?”

The search party nodded and after a few more commands they all headed out the doors.

_ Don’t worry All Might. We  _ will  _ find him. _

~~~~~~~

_ He would be where heroes are right? Where do heroes go?  _

Alone, he trudged down the street barefooted.  _ Heroes live in big cities right? I just gotta find one. Villain fights happen everyday! It’ll be a piece of cake.  _ He wandered the early morning where the faintest of light hung in the air and the cold of the night had not yet been chased away by busy cars and people. He tried to stay away from the edge of the street but the dark between street lamps scared him, the orange light was too… much. Too much like the other kind of light.

Tenko- Shigaraki- he didn’t know what to call himself now. Who ever he was, he was now stumbling and falling asleep on his feet. He yawned and looked into a dark alleyway where a rustling noise revealed something. He peered cautiously, and glowing eyes and grimy fur made its way into the light. He jumped back a little. 

“What’s that!” He squeaked, backing away from this…  _ thing.  _

The creature was making some noise that sounded like a growl, was this a good animal? Bad? 

It had nicked ears and scars all over.

It was hurt too. It’s shoulder was bleeding a little, and Tenko just couldn’t ignore it. He crouched down and held out his hands.

“It’s ok, I’m like you! I got scars, I can help! Maybe… All Might will save both of us!” Tenko tried his best to smile but it felt weird and made his lips crack.

The cat inched closer and sniffed Tenkos hand, “See? You and I can get along, can't we? Don’t cause me trouble now ok?” He gently reached for the fluffy thing, mindful of its injury. It flinched but Tenko didn’t notice as he picked it up and started walking. 

“I’ll name you… Wait what was his name… Yoshi… Yagi! Your name is Yagi now!”

The creature blinked.

“I knew you’d like it, All Might will too!” He smiled widely and it blinked with surprise. He patted its head much like his master had done with him. “Good boy.”

~~~~~~

As they fanned out, they pointed flashlights and lamps. “Shigaraki! Shigaraki Tomura!” They called for hours. 

Tsukauchi ran a hand through his hair “Did he really get that far? Alone? Where IS he?”he said, feeling frustrated He rubbed his tired eyes.

One of the other cops in the search party turned to Tsukauchi, “Sir, it hasn't been very long. He won't be far, don’t worry. We will find him.”

Tsukauchi smiled “Thanks… let’s just keep walking.”

A volunteer ahead of them scoffed “There are hundreds of missing kids in this city alone, why this one?”

Tsukauchi silently fumed “He was kidnapped and held by a villain and is still under threat by his villain followers, we need to find him and help him. Everything else is confidential, keep searching or leave.”

The volunteer scowled and turned away, continuing searching with the others.

Tsukauchi sighed heavily and rubbed his temples “This has been a long day.”

~~~~~~

Yagi was being released! After all the tedious paperwork and last checkups, he was finally leaving and on the road. Tsukauchi had been the one to pick him up, him and his old but fashionable convertible. 

“Have you had any luck?” Yagi asked hesitantly.

His friend closed his eyes for a second then said slowly, “We are still looking. He… I’m worried.”

Toshinori nodded “We will find him. We have to find him before they do.” Fear laced his heart, but he masked it with a fearless smile.

~~~~~~

“Hey kid, you look worse for wear, whatcha got there?” A shadowy man with no face held out his...hand?

Tenko blinked at him, “This is my… Yagi.” He touched its head “He’s nice. Who are you?”

“I’m your friend. Would you come with me?” His tone wasn’t kind nor cruel.

He thought for a minute “Will you help me find All Might?” Yagi was rumbling as his hair was prickling along his spine.

The man in the suit stood up straighter and beckoned “Of course my child. Anything for you.”


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tenko.... baby boy 🥺

The man’s name is Kurogiri! He's so nice, but also very quiet. He took me to what he called a “bar” but I don't see any anywhere...He gave me some water, and crackers, and he said he’s going to make me a ‘sweet’ if I’m nice and quiet! Shigaraki rocked on his feet while waiting for Kurogiri to come back. It’s been so long since I’ve had a sweet! Father didn’t… he always gave them to sister.

After a while it seemed like he wasn't coming back. “Why won’t they come back? Where's All Might?” He got teary with frustration. Kurogiri even took Yagi away! Where is he?

He angrily wiped them away. “No crying! All Might didn't even cry!” He plopped himself on the floor and traced his finger on the dust around him. He had accidentally dusted away the shirt Kurogiri had offered, but he was beyond caring. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“Please come back.” He pleaded into the silence.

~~~~~

Yagi sighed. He had been stuck in his house for what seemed like an eternity and he just wanted out. Scratching at the edge of his bandages, he slowly hobbled to his small couch. He was finally able to walk short distances without some equipment, but each trip left him beat.

He dragged a hand down his face. Tomorrow he was seeing Recovery Girl, and hopefully she would speed it up a little bit. He almost wanted to laugh. Every time he saw her he was terrified of her scolding. He wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he would almost have a nervous breakdown before he saw her as a teen.

So much for fearless Number One Hero. He chuckled to himself. Staring down at his tattered and worn hands, he wondered, could I have done more?

The next day, he packed a small bag and ventured to the hospital once more. Tsukauchi, bless his soul, had been the one to pick him up. Once at the doors, his friend warned “You may be getting healed today, but that doesn’t mean you are free to go galavanting off to save a hundred people again. Be careful ok?” His friend sounded serious, but anyone who knows him knew that he was joking. A little. Actually not so much this time, but Yagi chose to believe otherwise.

He gave a thumbs up to his friend “No galavanting, got it!” He took his plastic extendable cane from his bag and unfolded it. “Next you see me, I’ll be as strong as ever don't you worry.”

Tsukauchi put on his sunglasses “I wasn’t.” (This was a lie.) He drove away without any further ado, leaving Yagi to face one of his second highest fears. Recovery Girl.

As he trudged inside, he sighed. I need a silver lining.

Inside, it was just like every single hospital Yagi has found himself in over the years. White, stale, and cold. He signed in, and as he waited he tapped his foot anxiously.

“Scared of the doctors?” A woman to his right said. He looked over to see a short and round woman and her child. Both had green hair, but hers was darker and straight. The baby had a onesie with “ALL MIGHT” in bold over the chest. He was sleeping with his whole hand inside his mouth.

He stammered a bit, “Well, er no you see I- that's not exactly it you see um…” he trailed off as he realized how stupid he sounded. “It's just this one doctor….”

The woman, endearingly so, laughed into her hand. “Sorry to tease, my name is Midoriya! Midoriya Inko that is.” She held out her hand.

He smiled and shook her hand, “Toshinori Yagi. Pleased to meet you.” He felt shaky. Why the hell am I shaking? 

“And the same to you.” She situates the child on her hip a little better, “This is my son! His name is Izuku.”

Upon hearing his name, the boy woke from his light slumber. “Bah?” He cooed around his hand still stuck inside his mouth. 

Yagi chuckled at that. “He is adorable.” Izuku sneezed loudly “Oh no, is he sick?” Yagi worried. He’s too tiny!

Inko sighed, “Yes, I believe so. He's been sickly since he was born but… this is different. I can rest easy once this visit is over with. Do you have any kids?”

Yagi shook his head quickly “No, I haven’t really considered that much. I’m not in any relationship to begin with, so I don’t know…” he trailed off. “I guess maybe one day.”

Inko held out a rattle for Izuku “I think you’d be a great dad. Izu’s dad here...” She changed the subject with a melancholy smile, “But nevermind him.” 

“Bah.” Said the baby, his mouth dragged down, in a somehow knowing frown.

Yagi rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you uh-“ he gulped “Wouldyoutakemynumber?” Where the hell did that come from?! You idiot! He scolded himself.

Inko stammered “Excuse me?” She managed.

Yagi sucked in a sharp breath “Uhm well,” shitshitshitshitshit “I said that I would like to give you… my number…” he wanted to smack himself, You utter IDIOT! You can't be- shiiiiiit-

Silver lining my ass.

He quickly rushed for an excuse. “Well because um- you are a lovely lady and I um…” he paused and tapped his fingers together.

Inko blushed “Oh!” She turned her face away “Yes!”  
She looked surprised herself.

Izuku added his comment a second after, with a decisive “Bah!”

Yagi, having not thought this far, (or at all) scrambled to reach inside his bag for a piece of paper and pen. He wrote it down as neat as his shaking hands would allow then held it out to her. “Here! I’m sorry for disturbing you!”

Inko took the paper and put it safely away “It's alright, Toshinori-san.” 

Thankfully, the receptionist called for Inko and she stood up and left with a small wave. Izuku also waved to Yagi as they left, a big smile on his face and drool dripping from his small hand.

I am the damndest fool in the world. He scolded himself for the next half hour as he waited.

But at least I got silver clouds.

~~~~~

Shigaraki picked at his dry skin, waiting in the room, the time ticking by like molasses. When the temperature dropped suddenly and a black cloud appeared, he smiled widely “You're back! What did you do? Where did you go?”

He hummed a bit then said “I was doing my job. It was outside.” He put a large bag behind a bar. “I see you disintegrated that shirt I gave you, what a shame. You’ll have to make do for now. Take this and be quiet. I have a meeting soon. He fixed the collar of his suit and walked into the adjourning room. Shigaraki looked inside the small bag. Inside were a pair of black gloves and more crackers.

“These look cool!” He put them on “Just like what that doctor gave me!” He opened a small box of crackers and chewed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Is there a bed? He didn’t remember the last time he had used his own bed. Master said the mat was fine. And it was! He was comfortable as long as he was under his care, so it was fine. 

The dim orange lighting of the bar made it too scary to sleep in though, so he decided to just eat his salty crackers. He glanced at the gloves again. “Hmmm…”

He tried on his new gloves proudly “I look like a superhero!” He tried to pose but he couldn’t quite work it out. I need a cape…

A little while later Kurogiri walked back into the room. “My guest is here, please do not disturb us.” Without saying anything else, he left.

Shigaraki huffed. Why couldn’t he join in? Master let him see people sometimes! He stood up and sneaked to the door, pressing his ear flat against the old wood. 

“Three more days, then he will be out of my hands?” Kurogiri said.

Another person sighed “He won't be much trouble. He’s too weak to escape and his quirk won’t even affect you. All for One said he would train him or something. All you have to do is keep that brat alive.”

“If that's what he wants… how long will he be in recovery?” Kurogiri inquired.

“About a few more days. His healing quirks still take time. I have to go now, there are a lot of appointments coming up today and I can't miss work too much. Goodbye Kurogiri.” The temperature dropped again and a sole pair of footsteps approached the door, stopped, then continued. Shigaraki scrambled away from the door.

“What were you doing?” Kurogiri demanded, his dark wisps flaring around him like an angry octopus.

Shigaraki was shaking like a leaf, “I wanted to know! I don’t want to be left out!” He whined. 

Kurogiri seethed under his cool demeanor, “You will stay out of my business, Tomura. Tomorrow we will discuss your behavior.” He left without a warning, leaving Shigaraki alone again.

He huffed andhis face became red. Tears pooled from his eyes as he grabbed his head.

‘Dad left me in time out to go play with Hana.’

Tenko begged “Mama I want to play too!”

“No, dad put you in time out.” She replied sternly. She walked away too.

Everyone walked away.

He cried for hours and his family ignored his cries.

He gritted his teeth, his hands pulling at the long and tangled hair on his head. Teary, he screamed “STOP LEAVING ME ALONE!” The ground below him cracked and splintered, and the air itself became dry as desert wind.

The wood planks practically shattered under his feet, and his tears came pouring. “WHERE IS ALL MIGHT?” He cried, desperate for someone. “MASTER, WHERE ARE YOU?” His voice cracked “Hana… where did you go…”

The splintering eased a bit. No one is going to stay,he realized. “No one is going to stay.” He said aloud. The revelations sparked his given quirk to become more wild. He laughed, mocking himself “Stupid! Stupid! Master hasn't even come back! Because of me!” He cried more, falling to his knees. “Where is...? Where is All Might?”

He cried himself to sleep, and as he slept, someone came back. Yagi slipped through a crack in the wall, having been separated from Shigaraki by Kurogiri. The weird animal curled up at Shigaraki’s feet, purring loudly.

At least someone came back.

It would be awhile before anyone else did.

~~~~~~

“We estimate that he stayed in that building for about four days, then wandered off on the fifth.” An officer reported, “We couldn’t pick up a trail.”

“Four days? What did he eat?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Probably nothing… there might’ve been puddles of water that he drank…” the officer blanked “There was also blood. We don’t know who’s yet… maybe All Might… maybe his, or the villain.”

Tsukauchi wanted to plant his face on the desk “I've scoured the quirk registry and there's nothing like what All Might described. It's like he’s never existed.”

“Not even his family name?” The officer flipped through a clipboard.

“That name also seems to be nonexistent… we are looking further back for more information. I’ll go talk to All Might, maybe there's something else that got lost in the confusion.” Tsukauchi sighed “Poor kid.”

The other officer nodded and left the room, everyone at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im...sorry


End file.
